1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to stump cutting teeth.
2. Description of the Previous Art
The structure herein relates particularily to the teeth used in connection with a stump cutting machine and the arrangement of the teeth in being mounted onto a conventional type of a rotating disc,
Prior art stump cutting structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,797,544 and 3,935,887 to Ploeg in which teeth are planar and are mounted in slots in holders at opposite sides of a disc, the slots being angled relative to the disc and thus the opposed pairs of teeth are angled longitudinally relative to each other. The cutting face of the teeth are disposed to be at right angles to the direction of travel of the teeth to have a flat impacting engagement with a stump.